


Witch Hunting

by Konoline



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Loosely based around the new set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoline/pseuds/Konoline
Summary: An officer (and her partner) meet an old face again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at like 3PM after tiering for the NicoRin event all night and I really fucking love this set man.  
> I really want Kanan ;-;

A bell rang as Kanan entered the small pet shop, it rang again when Yō followed in behind her. It took them several days of investigation to get the name of the illegal potion dealer: Mari Ohara. It took even longer to get a concrete location that they could investigate. The store was surprisingly empty, with a cat familiar at the counter, an orange tail raised and its ears turned towards the door.

“Welcome, welcome! Can I help you with anything officers?”

Kanan gave her a polite bow in greeting, she hadn’t heard of any familiars working for Mari.

“Yes, could you call your boss over? We have some questions for her.”

The girl looked puzzled, but she opened a door behind her. Kanan noticed that her hands were much like an actual cat’s paws. Yō’s ears twitched when the familiar disappeared, trying to catch what was going on out of their vision.

“They’re discussing something, can’t hear what though.” She said, just seconds before the girl returned with her boss, or witch. Kanan’s description on the woman was rather vague.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, officer Matsuura?” Mari’s voice was calm, and she knew her name. She must have known that Kanan and Yō were coming. But then why didn’t she leave beforehand? Kanan was puzzled, but witches were peculiar to begin with.

“We all know what is going on here. We’ve looked the other way too many times Ohara. But this was the last straw, your illegal activities are posing a danger on our city. You can come with us, or we’ll have to use force.”

Mari laughed at her words, her familiar looked tense though. Kanan saw claws running across the wooden counter. She moved her hand to hover near her blade, aware that it could lunge at any given moment. It made the familiar even more tense, her tail now lashing from side to side.

“Please keep your calm officer. You’re scaring poor Chika, she’s not used to such violence.” Mari handed something to the girl, then walked over to the windows to the left. Yō kept a sharp eye of the cat, Kanan focused on the other woman.

“Tell me Matsuura, don’t you think there’s something wrong here? You come into an empty shop with just one familiar. Your suspect just comes out when asked, you’d almost think this was an ambush, no?”

Mari tapped the heel of her boots on the wooden floor. Her familiar, Chika, ran through the door behind her. Yō growled and gave chase, leaving Mari alone with Kanan. The air was tense.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Mari sighed.

“It has been, but you and I both know that I’m not here to talk about the past.”

“I was afraid you’d say that. I’ll take my leave then, ciao~”

Kanan drew her blade, waiting for Mari to make her move. Mari continued to look out the window and opened a small vial, once she poured it out on the floor a thick mist spread through the room. Kanan took a defensive position, she was at the disadvantage here. The layout of the place was unknown to her and Mari made it sound like she had many more familiars.

The smoke cleared quickly, but Mari was nowhere to be found when Kanan could look through the store again. A commotion went on behind the door and Yō came sprinting back, tail between her legs. Following her was a large horde of cats in all sorts of colors. Her partner had a few scratches on her face and her clothes were torn around the edges, those cats must be no joke.

The cats stopped on the counter, backs arched an hissing. There was little they could do here now. Their investigation would have to start again, Kanan could only imagine the anger of her higher ups back at the office. She’d be back on lost pets duty for months.

“Let’s go, we’re done here.”

 

* * *

 

Kanan left the office later that evening, as expected she got reprimanded and many reminders that she’d have to work hard if she wanted to keep her job. Yō got off easy, being a trained familiar that was a valuable asset, no matter how bad the officer was. The two were on their way back home, when someone yelled at her.

“Think fast!”

Kanan got hit, of course. Yō caught the small container. The perpetrator was none other than Mari, who simply sat on some stairs. Next to her was a ginger cat with stripes on its legs, cleaning its chest.

“What are you doing here? You know I’m still supposed to look for you.”

“I don’t think I have much to fear from an officer with a dog that runs from cats~” Mari smirked when she saw Yō shrink a little. “I just gave you something for those scratches, maybe you shouldn’t chase cats anymore.”

Yō ignored Mari, but she pocketed the container. The cat seemed to also be smirking, if cats could smirk. That cat must be the familiar they saw in the store earlier, it was colored the same way as the girls hair.

“Now, I’m afraid I must be off Kanan. I hope that next time I see you, you’ll offer more of a challenge.”

Mari got up, the cat jumped onto her shoulder. Kanan could only watch her walk away, shaking her head. Yō gave her a concerned look.

“You ok there? I can feel that you’re upset…”

“I’m fine. Just a little angry that she’s playing with us like that.” Kanan watched Mari turn around a corner, the air felt lighter when she couldn’t see the witch anymore. Yō’s tail was wagging wildly.

“Don’t worry boss, we’ll get her next time! You can trust me, aye aye!”

“I sure hope so, I’d like to keep my job.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s the story between you two anyway.” Yō asked at work the next morning. “She seemed to know you.”

Kanan looked up from her files, she was assigned office work today. Yō brought her another stack of files that needed sorting. She’d rather be out on the field, but yesterday’s failure was still fresh on everyone’s minds.

“She was a childhood friend of mine, she decided to study alchemy and I decided to join the police force instead. One day she started selling illegal potions, but her family’s wealth got the higher ups to look away. Then the higher ups got replaced, and now we’re on opposite sides.”

“Sounds bad, I don’t think I would want to arrest my friends.” Yō looked shocked for a moment, as if realizing that she sounded offending. “Sorry! That must sound insensitive.” 

“It’s alright, it is as it is.” Kanan sighed. “Can you hand me the files in the F-H folders.”

Yō stretched as they left the building after hours of reading, reorganizing, and destroying outdated files. 

“Finally, sunlight! I was afraid we’d have to stay inside all day! Come on Kanan, let’s go for a swim while it’s still bright out.”

The idea of a swim was very appealing, it was still warm enough to actually swim in the ocean. Their swimsuits were still back at Kanan’s home on the other island however and swimming on the shore there was rather boring. But going back and forth would take too long. Yō was less concerned about getting her good clothes wet, already running up to the ocean. Kanan smiled and continued to walk across the quiet road that lead to the ferry to their house.

A ginger cat sat on a low branch of an ancient oak tree. Kanan recognized it as Mari’s cat, the striped legs and red eyes were unmistakable. If the cat was here, then Mari-

“Don’t worry, I’m alone.” She said. “Miss Ohara just wanted me to relay a message, for your ears only.”

“And what might that message be.” Kanan glanced back, Yō was still in the water.

“She asked you to meet her at her family’s hotel tonight, without your dog friend of course!”

Kanan closed her eyes, couldn’t Mari just tell her to come out to meet her herself. She was never afraid to meet her before. Kanan opened her eyes again, the cat stared at her with its unnatural smile.

“Tell her I’ll be there.”

“Nice, I gotcha! Bye then!” And Chika climbed up the tree, then onto a roof, and then she was gone. Kanan watched the roof, as if she was going to return to tell her it was a joke. She didn’t, Yō had gotten out of the water and ran up to Kanan.

“Hey, didn’t you want to swim too?”

“Nope, I’d rather not get my uniform wet. You’ll have to wash yours yourself by the way.” Kanan laughed as Yō gave her the most dejected look she had ever seen.

 

* * *

 

Chika had not given Kanan a time for her meeting with Mari, which wasn’t very helpful. Mari was lucky Kanan didn’t have work tomorrow, or else she would’ve been there before 8PM. Now it was 10 and she had just arrived at the large hotel. When she was younger she’d come here all the time, now she couldn’t even remember when she last came here. The staff was as friendly as always, leading Kanan all the way to Mari’s penthouse room.

It was jarring to see Mari in normal house clothes, rather than the extravagant dress she usually wore. She looked pretty, with the moonlight on her hair. She didn’t turn around when Kanan tapped on the door leading out to the balcony.

“You can stand next to me, Kanan.”

Kanan stood next to Mari, keeping her distance. The two overlooked the ocean, glittering as the light hit the waves. It was a beautiful night.

“Why did you ask me to come here?” Kanan started, trying to keep her voice neutral.

“I see my friend for the first time in years, after she didn’t write or talk to me for years without any explanation, she tells me she came to arrest me when she first sees me, and then she accepts a request to come to that person’s home. If anyone should be surprised, it should be me.”

Kanan was speechless, Mari wasn’t wrong. It was her who cut all contact when Mari left to study her craft. She knew Mari wanted Kanan to study with her, but Kanan knew that Mari’s chances of success were higher studying alchemy. She felt like an ass now, Mari must’ve been so worried.

“I’m… I’m sorry about that, I just… I just wanted what was best for you.”

Mari took a deep breath, Kanan closed her eyes.

“But did you do then do what was best for you?” Mari asked. “Look at me Kanan, please.”

Kanan looked at her friend, Mari looked at her sternly. It was unlike her.

“No, I don’t think I enjoyed being alone all this time. Yō is a good friend now, but… Well. She just isn’t you.”

“You’re weird.” Mari smiled faintly. “Though I started to illegally sell to get your attention, so maybe we’re both weird.”

The two fell into silence again, except this time it was pleasant. Kanan thought back on all the fun she and Mari had when they were younger. All those feelings rushed back at once. It made her feel fuzzy and happier than she had been in a long time. It was in that moment that she remembered one very very important emotion.

“Hey, Mari.”

When Mari turned, Kanan made her move. She gently pressed her lips against Mari’s for a short kiss. When she pulled back she felt her face and ears heat up. Mari was blushing too, which could mean all sorts of things.

“I do love you.”

Tears formed in Mari’s eyes, and she wiped them away. She pulled Kanan in for another kiss.

“I’ve waited for you to say this for so long, I love you too Kanan.”

 

* * *

 

The rays of sunlight filtering through the curtain roused Kanan, Mari was still asleep. Yō must be searching for her by now, Kanan thought about leaving for a moment, but pushed the thought away. She sat up, which woke up Mari.

“Good morning.”

Mari grumbled a little, she still wasn’t much of a morning person.

“...Are you leaving already?” She asked, rolling over to face away from the light

“No, I don’t have work today.”

“Heh, is that why you didn’t take me back to the office?”

“I think I might quit my job.”

“You’re joking right? After everything you did?”

Kanan rubbed her head.

“Yes, I’d rather be with you than in a stuffy office, sorting files and making coffee for my bosses.”

Mari turned around, back in her serious mode.

“You know that means you might become a wanted person, right? I’m still on the list for what I did.”

“If you can keep yourself hidden, then so can I. Besides, you always wanted me to run away with you. Become some sort of forest witch with you, the idea still sounds appealing. I’d have to find a way to convince Yō to come with me though.”

“Sounds good to me, but can we please plan these things when it isn’t dawn? I’m still sooooo tired.”

Kanan laughed and laid back down, wrapping her arms around Mari again. Things were going to be different from now on, but she was going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this make sense? Not really, but I really liked working on it. I might might might write something again when the rest of the set comes out. I just really like to make AUs  
> I know the set makes Chika look like a black cat but she'll always be [a red ticked tabby](http://catcolours.com/post/117867984263/olh-redtickedtabby) to me


End file.
